


Reckless Behavior

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Connor liked the thrill of almost getting caught. He especially liked Hanks bright red face only lit up by his LED in the dark workroom closet.





	Reckless Behavior

Connor had been staring at him all day. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he knew the look by heart. He was scheming. Finally he had to speak up.

“Connor, what’s on your mind?” Hank asked.

“Nothing in particular. Just trying to make a decision.” Connor said. Hank raised an eyebrow and put down his pen.

“Connor, seriously. What the fuck-”

“Follow me.” Connor said, standing suddenly.

Hank looked around before standing and following. Connor was fast. He wasn’t actually sure where he went, until he was suddenly yanked into a janitors closet. As soon as the door shut, there were lips on his, and he was melting.

“Connor-”

“Quiet lieutenant. You wouldn’t want to get caught.” Connor smirked, turning him to press him against the closet wall gently.

Hank swallowed nervously as he realized just what Connor was planning. He was thinking of exactly that, getting them caught. And he was probably deciding between a blowjob and straight up anal in the dark. He seemed to have a certain fetish for it, since they almost got caught in the bathroom one day.

Something about Gavin and Nines walking in, and actually talking, mostly Gavin snapping about androids not following him, while Connor was pinned to the wall, with Hanks hand over his mouth to stifle moans, had absolutely thrilled him. Immediately, Connor had taken charge and turned, slamming him against the wall and ravishing him. That’s how they found out... Hank actually loved bottoming.

“How do you want it Hank? I think rough.” Connor grinned.

Hank practically whimpered and nodded. Fuck, he couldn’t help it. The intense burning pain felt so good after a while. He could feel it for days and remember exactly what happened.

Connor roughly pulled down Hanks pants and boxers in one go, and rubbed a hand along his ass, before finding his hole and spreading him apart. Hank tried to stay quiet, but it was difficult.

All too quickly, Connor was pushing a finger in dry, and Hank opened his mouth to make a pained noise, but Connors hand covered his lips firmly. He let Hank still for a moment, before pulling out, and holding his fingers in front of Hanks mouth out of mercy. Hank took the fingers in sloppily, and Connor hummed in success. 

“Good job Hank.” Connor cooed, before shoving three slick fingers into him. Hank screamed, but it was once again muffled by his hand. He felt tears in his eyes, and Connor took his hand off Hanks mouth to rub his arm.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently.

“Just give me a minute.” Hank breathed. Connor moved silently, using his free hand to rub up and down Hanks arm and side, soothing him with kisses to the back of his neck. Finally he nodded, and moved back a bit on his fingers.

Connor chuckled and started to move, until he had to cover Hanks mouth yet again. Hank shuddered as Connor pinched his ass hard.

“Shut your mouth, Hank.” Connor snapped. Hank just nodded, as he felt a tear fall from his cheek.

He loved it when Connor took him rough, he couldn’t help it. He loved it more when it was gentle, and took a long time, but when they were hiding, running out of time before a long boring day, or sometimes after some meeting that made Hank angry, he wanted the burn. It was calming somehow. 

Finally, he felt Connors slick cock against him, and he had to take a few deep breaths not to call out as he pushed inside. The damn cock attachment was the best purchase they had ever made.

“How do you feel?” Connor asked, gentle once more. Hank breathed in a few times before nodding.

“Really- it’s amazing- please just get going.” Hank whispered.

Connor grinned before pulling out and slamming back in, and without the lube Hank knew he would be wrecked for a week, even though the twisted pain and pleasure felt good now. He tried to move back and start a rhythm, but Connor shushed him, and made him still.

“Let me take care of this.” Connor said gently, and Hank couldn’t help but whimper as he started to move quickly again.

He moaned as Connor found his prostate, and even Connor seemed to take a few heavy breaths. It was hard to break Connor when he was trying to dominate. It was easy to break Hank.

“P-Please, please Con.” Hank stuttered.

Connor kissed along his neck once again, and committed to memory the look on Hanks slightly wet face, in the light of his LED, his cheeks red and his eyes blown wide. It turned him on like nothing else.

“What do you need?” Connor asked, keeping his voice, what Hank had once called, sultry.

“J-Just touch me, please.” Hank begged in a whisper.

Connor smiled and took a hand, and stroked firmly along Hanks cock. That was all it took. All too quickly he was coming hard, stars in the dark room above him it seemed, as the wall and Connors hand grew damp. Connor stilled, and shuddered, his cock actually vibrating as a mock orgasm, and it made another spurt come from Hank. No one could make him come that fast but Connor.

Connor was breathing hard all of a sudden as well, and quickly he was in care taking mode it seemed, pulling out gently. He pulled a wipe packet and a lotion packet from his pocket, using both on Hanks abused hole, before wiping himself off, and wiping the wall.

Hank turned to slump his back against the wall, and Connor gently pulled his clothes back on to him, zipping him up. He was pliant and warm like this, always wrung out.

Connor zipped himself up, before slumping against Hank, holding him. This was Hanks favorite part, despite everything they could, would, and did do. The afterglow where Connor just held him, because somehow the android knew Hank needed it, and he loved to give it.

He stroked his fingers through Hanks hair at the back of his head and the other hand held his back, practically holding him up, as Hank put his head on Connors shoulder. Hank used his warm fingers to scratch along Connors back, and rub his arm.

Connor leaned away just enough to snap a photo in his memory of Hank in the darkness, in just the blue glow, and sent it remotely, along with the other shot, to the phone Hank had given him. He had many at this point, but he never wanted to forget or miss a moment.

Finally he kissed him, long, slow, and warm, and Hank smiled the entire time against his lips. Connor pulled back, and smiled himself, brushing a hand along Hanks face.

“We should get back out there. We’ve been missing for quite a while.”

“How long is a while?” Hank asked.

“About fifteen minutes.” Connor said quietly.

“Let’s just sneak out the back and go home. Send an email to the captain that I got a migraine and you were worried. If we go back out now it will be suspicious.” Hank said. Connor frowned but nodded. His LED started to turn yellow, and Hank stopped him.

“Unless you want to let them know now. I mean- it’s not like androids aren’t seen as human now. It would just be another thing.” Hank said hesitantly.

“You mean I could show you affection wherever we are?” Connor asked. Hank cleared his throat.

“I mean- maybe not everywhere-”

“Let’s go Hank.” Connor interrupted excitedly, smiling and pulling him out of the closet. Hank rolled his eyes, but that didn’t stop his dopey smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be tsundere Hank but I got off track. I’ll write another, don’t worry!


End file.
